concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Fictional Universities and Colleges
Science Fiction A * Academe of Pure and Applied Sciences - Eric S. Nylund's novel Signal to Noise * Academy of Liberal Pursuits - Matthew Hughes's novel Black Brillion, p. 51, Archonate universe * University of Alpha Centauri - David R. George III's Star Trek:TOS novel Allegiance in Exile * All Systems University - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda * Altiplano University - Ben Jeapes's novel Phoenicia's World, p. 59 * Apollo University (on Luna) - Poul Anderson's short story "The Saturn Game," in his collection Explorations * Aristarchus Institute of Space Technology - Arthur C. Clarke's novel The Hammer of God * Astromilitary Institute - Poul Anderson's short story "SOS" in his collection Dialogue With Darkness B * Barnett College - Indiana Jones and the Lost Crusade 1989 film * Bel-rogas School of Divine Law - Robert Randall's novel The Shrouded Planet * Bending State University - The Bots and the Bees episode of Futurama June 20, 2012 * Bertrand Russell University - James Morrow's 1990 novel City of Truth, p. 16 C * Ceres Academy - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 523 * Columbiac University - "Free Will Hunting" episode of Futurama, August 8, 2012 * Commonwealth Institute of Technology - Fallout. An offshoot/reinvention of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology * Coral Gables Theological Seminary - James Morrow's novel This is the Way the World Ends, p. 211 * Crick and Watson University - M. Atwood's novel Oryx and Crake D * Dedication University - John Brunner's novel The Sheep Look Up, p. 70; John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar, Pp. 372-373 E * Earthforce Academy - Babylon 5 universe *Ecolitan Institue - L.E. Modesitt Jr's Ecolitan series (later doubles as a paramilitary organization) F * Fermi Junior College - Spider Robinson's (Robert A. Heinlein) novel Variable Star G * Gal Fed University - James Tiptree, Jr.'s short story "Your Haploid Heart", Analog, 1969 * General Theological Seminary - Frederic C. Rich's novel Christian Nation I * Imperial Military Institute - R.M. Meluch's novel Strength and Honor, p. 64 * Institute of Bio-Media - Sleep Dealer 2008 film * Institute of Human Studies - Norman Spinrad's novel The Solarians, p 81 * Institute of Knowledge - Larry Niven's short story "Neutron Star" in his collection Neutron Star * Institute of Medieval History - Dale Pendell's 2010 novel The Great Bay: Chronicles of the Collapse, p. 254 J *''Jon Grissom Academy'' - Mass Effect L * Lakemont College - Blake Crouch's novel Dark Matter, p. 7 * Lomonosov University - Poul Anderson's novel Satan's World * Luna University or Luna U - Steven Harper's novel Dead Man on the Moon, LCSI Luna City Special Investigations * Lunapole University - Guy Immega's short story "Super-Mother Earth" in David Conyers et al., eds.s collection Extreme Planets M * Mars University - "Mars University" episode of Futurama * Miskatonic University - Howard Phillips Lovecraft's fictional town of Arkham, Mass. * Mount Harwell College (Mount Harwell, Ohio) - Lloyd Biggle, Jr.'s novel The Chronocide Mission: A Time Travel Novel * University of Mars - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel Icehenge, p. 20 N * Nakasen University - John Barnes's novel A Princess of the Aerie, p. 17 * New American Psychology Institute - Wrong 2012 film * University of New Aberdeen - Thomas Harlan's novel House of Reeds, see Celtic Planet * University of New Florida - Allen Steele's novel Hex * Newton College - Seth Fried's novel The Municipalists * Noah Webster College - James Morrow's novel This is the Way the World Ends, p. 25 * University of Noupetau - John Barnes's novel The Merchants of Souls P * Phobos University - William K. Hartmann's novel Mars Underground * Planitia University - Michael Cobley's Humanity's Fire series * Psychotechnic Institute - Poul Anderson's short story "The Sensitive Man" in Fantastic Universe January 1954 * Public Service Academy - John Barnes's novel A Princess of the Aerie Q * Qatar Institute of Extraterrestrial Sciences - John Lovegrove's novel World of Fire R * Rolling Thunder College - John Varley's novel Dark Lightening * Rolling Thunder University - John Varley's novel Dark Lightening S * Shepherd University - Marguerite Reed's novel Archangel, p. 48 * Sian Academy of Artful Illusion - David Brin's novel Existence, pp. 518-519 * University of Sigmen City - Philip José Farmer's novel The Lovers * Soko University - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion, p. 192 * Solar Institute of Applied Science - James Gunn's novel Transcendental, p. 73 * Starfleet Academy Star Trek universe * University of St. Stephan's Wood (Newark, New Jersey) - "How Joenes Taught, And What He Learned" (As told by Maubingi of Tahiti) Robert Sheckley's novel Journey Beyond Tomorrow * Stittaran Unity University - L.E. Modestt, Jr.'s novel The One-Eyed Man, p. 148 * Stittara University - L.E. Modestt, Jr.'s novel The One-Eyed Man, p. 391 * University of Sundance-Through-Rain (on planet Holat) - Poul Anderson's novel The Long Way Home T * Time Lord Academy - Doctor Who Universe * University of Tetzcoco - Thomas Harlan's novel House of Reeds U * University of Farside - Ian McDonald's novel Luna: New Moon, p. 63 * University of Hubfall - John Scalzi's novel The Collapsing Empire * University of Opole - John Scalzi's novel The Collapsing Empire, p. 84 * University of Southern Pennsylvania Colin Macpherson's novel The Tide Turners, Pp. 75, 105 * University of Venta - Una McCormack's novel Star of the Sea, p. 31, Weird Space universe V * Voltaire University - James Morrow's 1990 novel City of Truth, p. 102 * Vonda College - Troll Hunter 2010 film * Vulcan Science Academy - Star Trek universe W * Wyandotte College - Kurt Vonnegut Jrs's "The Report on the Barnhouse Effect", a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's collection Tomorrow the Stars X * Xanthos University - Zach Hughes's novel Closed System, p. 13 Y * Yanthus Prime City University - Robert Kroese's short story "The Yanthus Prime Job" * Yukon University - Poul Anderson's short story "The Saturn Game," in his collection Explorations Z * Ziggoreth University (on Trantor) - Isaac Asimov's Foundation universe * Zion University (located on the planet New Utah) - Jerry Pournelle's novel Outies Fantasy * Collegium Imago - L.E. Modesitt Jr's Imager universe * Foxe College - Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials universe * Gabriel College - Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials universe * Hempnell College - Fritz Leiber's novel Conjure Wife * Holiday University - Wonder Woman comic book series * Jordan College - Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials universe * Monsters University 2013 Disney film * Patrick Henry University - Ayn Rand's novel Atlas Shrugged * Paxington University - Eric Lylund's novel All That Lives Must Die * St Michael's College - Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials universe * St Sophia's College - Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials universe * Universitartus Committiartum E Pluribus Unum - The Wizard of Oz 1939 film * Wykeham College - Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials universe Other Genres A * Adams College - Revenge of the Nerds 1984 film * Athena College - Philip Roth's novel The Human Stain B * Baptist Female College - The Night of the Iguana * Barrett University - Entitled (SVU) episode of Law and Order, SVU television series * Beaufort College - Inspector Morse BBC telvision series * Beaumont College - Inspector Morse BBC telvision series * Blazing Grace Seminary (From an on-line essay/sermon about the evils of secret sex addiction. Get the awful unwitting pun? Semin-ary?) - Pastors, Porn, and the Blazing Grace Seminary by Mike Genung. City Vision College * Bloomington University - Runaway Jury 2003 film * Blue Mountain State University - Blue Mountain State 2010 television series * Blue Point University - Three Stooges * Boulder Dam University - Three Stooges * Bradbury Business College - The Andy Griffith Show * Budweiser College - Kingley Amis's novel One Fat Englishman C * Camden College - Rules of Attraction 2002 film * Carlyle College - Lewis, episode "The Soul of Genius" (filmed in Exeter College) of Lewis (Inspector Morse) BBC televisison series * Chaucer College - Lewis (Inspector Morse) BBC televisison series * Chicago Polytechnic University - "Don't Haze Me Bro" episode of The Good Wife, Season 4, Episode 4, December 22, 2012 * City College - "Basic Rocket Science" episode of Community television series, October 14, 2010 * Columbus University – Higher Learning * Cooledge College - Van Wilder 2002 film * Cyprus-Rhodes University - Greek television series E * Eastern State University - The Program 1993 film * Euphoric State University - David Lodge's novel Changing Places F * Faber College - Animal House 1978 film G * Ganja University - Ganja University * Grand Lakes University – Back to School 1986 film * Greendale Community College - Community television series * Groff Community College - American Dad animated television series H * Harrison University - Old School 2003 film * Harvard Junior College - "Larry's Dank News Stash'' episode of The Nightly Show With Larry Wilmore * Heimlich County Junior College - King of the Hill * Ho Chi Minh School of Medicine (Dr. Leo Spaceman is an alum) - 30 Rock television series * Hudson University - Law & Order television series * Huxley U - Horse Feathers 1932 film K * Katzenjammer Life Coaching Institute of Geneva, Switzerland - Toilet Wine and the Earl of Sandwich episode of comedy television series Mom, March 17, 2014 M * MC State - 22 Jump Street 2014 sequel * Midvale College - Midleader Law and Order episode * Midwestern University - The Male Animal 1942 film * Mildew University - Three Stooges * Mizpah Theological Seminary (Northern Baptist) - Sinclair Lewis's novel Elmer Gantry, p. 85 * Mott College - Home Improvement television series (possible reference to the actual Mott Community College) O * Ondas Nudosas Community College (translation as Naked Waves) - Thomas Pynchon's novel Inherent Vice, p. 51 P * Pacific Tech – Real Genius 1985 film * Penn Brooks University - Boy Meets World television series * Port Chester University – PCU 1994 film * Prager University - conservative activist Dinesh D'Souza. S * The Sentinel (Military Academy) - House of Cards television series, Chapter 8, Season 1 * Shrewsbury College (Oxford University) - Dorothy Sayers's novel Gaudy Night * South Harmon Institute of Technology – Accepted 2006 film * South Central Louisiana State University - Waterboy 1998 film * St. Sunniva University - Neve Maslakovic's novel The Far Time Incident * Standard Neoliberal University - Paul Mason. Postcapitalism: A Guide to Our Future. New York: Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 2015. page 291 * State University of Euphoria at Plotinus - David Lodge's novel Changing Places: A Tale of Two Campuses * State University of North Carolina (SUNC) - SUNC Appoints Twelve Efficiency Czars to Streamline Bureaucracy Matthew Michael. Cronk News. May 3, 2011. T * Truth University - Stomp the Yard 2007 film * Trump University - Donald Trump U * University of New York - Felicity 1998-2002 television series * University of Rummidge - David Lodge's novel Changing Places: A Tale of Two Campuses * University of Scuffletown - Where Jesse Hunter and Truman Futch claimed to have studied law when they were admitted to the Florida Bar in 1913 (Source: Gilbert King's 2012 nonfiction Devil in the Grove" Thurgood Marshall, the Groveland Boys, and the Dawn of a New America, p. 145) * University of Southern San Diego - "Hawaii Die-O" episode of NTSF:SD:SUV * University of Xelaya Medical School - Home, third episode, season two of The Orville W * Western University - Blue Chips 1994 film * Westminster University - Dear White People 2014 film * University of Winnemac - Sinclair Lewis's novels * Wossamotta U - fifth season of Rocky and Bullwinkle Other * Famous Hero School of Maplewood, New Jersey - Robert Sheckley's novel Minotaur Maze, p. 16. Links * Fictional Research Organizations * Fictional High Schools * Fictional Elementary Schools External Links * Fake Universities